¿Como diste vuelta mi vida?
by Roxa Arce
Summary: No soy de los que les agrade el cambio, pero de la nada aparecio un tornado en la puerta de mi casa con nombre y apellido. Y quiero escaparme del ojo, ¿me ayudas por favor?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo diste vuelta mi vida?**

**Introducción**

Por más que quiera admitirlo no soy de los chicos que consiguen muchas mujeres, soy lo que llaman nerd, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Tampoco tengo muchos amigos, a decir verdad jamás tuve cerca a ninguna persona que decidiera pasar su tiempo libre conmigo, la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre terminaba solo.

Esa siempre fue mi vida, nunca creí que cambiaria, aun sigo sin creerlo, por más que quiera negarlo se que debo encontrar el modo de sentirme acompañado, conocer gente nueva y tener la vida que muchos tienen. Pero soy un antisocial, no puedo cambiarlo.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que empecé algo depresivo ¿no creen? Ni siquiera me presente, eso es una vergüenza, estoy poniendo en ridículo a toda mi familia. Debo seguir con mis tradiciones, la más importante de ellas es la que hare ahora, decirles quien soy y cuál es mi historia.

Soy Eriol Hiragizawa tengo apenas 19 años de edad, soy todo un joven, un pequeño niño con deseos de jugar videojuegos todo el día, mientras que estoy acostado en mi cama sin moverme ni un centímetro.

No trabajo, no salgo de mi casa, no tengo amigos (eso ya lo dije), mis padres han muerto dejándome una fortuna para gastar (lo que me permite no trabajar, quiero aclarar), mis abuelos no me hablan y lo más importante de todo no tengo novia, si la tuviera, sentiría pena por ella.

No crean que por contarles esto, querrá decir que estoy dispuesto a dar un giro de 180° a mi vida, como si eso fuera posible. No, les cuento esto porque mi existencia tendrá un verdadero giro de 360°, si tremendo giro.

Porque de un día para otro me encontré rodeado de algo que no sé ni que es, si, soy inteligente pero no tengo idea de cómo me metí en esto. Y por esa simple razón les tengo que contar que demonios me paso, capaz que por milagro de dios ustedes sepan cómo sacarme de esta.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les guste y les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 1: El Arte del Picante

**Capitulo 1: El Arte del Picante**

Mi día empezó relativamente normal, me levante a las 6 de la mañana para jugar mario kart, estuve ahí durante más de tres horas sin descansar. Al llegar las nueve decidí meterme en youtube para relajar las manos un poco ya que me estaban doliendo como el demonio.

Para las 11 decidí salir a comprar comida hecha antes que los viejitos decidieran hacer exactamente lo mismo, junto con los empresarios y los adolecentes que salen del colegio, pero me distraje en una tienda de comic que había en el camino, como siempre me pasa.

Al llegar al supermercado me encontré con miles de personas que lo inundaban con olor a perfume, desodorante y sudor. Esto es lo que más odio de las personas esa necesidad casi instintiva de oler distinto, me provoca arcadas solo de acercarme.

Me conduje hasta la rotisería intentando sin mucho éxito que me pasen por arriba, una anciana de unos 60 (capaz) me dio un codazo en el estomago, aun puedo ver estrellitas como en los dibujitos animados de mi infancia. Cuando al fin pude alcanzar un numero y llegar al mostrador, un empresario me empujo ya que según él me había colado, después las empleadas tuvieron que comentarle que iba por numero (no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos).

Pero en este día como cualquier otro, en donde lo único que deseo es comer y me encuentro en un partido de rugby profesional, fue cuando la conocí a ella. Si a la persona causate desde ese momento de todo mi sufrimiento y confusión, pero no quiero que la odien desde el inicio, mejor les cuento como nos conocimos.

Después de pedir mi comida (que me llevo un buen tiempo y golpes) intente seguir mi camino hacia el cajero, cuando me lleve por delante a una muy pobre anciana, que me pateo la cabeza por ser maleducado. Obviamente no pude decir nada ya que…bueno educación es lo principal, pero eso no evito que me puteara de pies a cabeza, maldiciendo a mis padres en el camino, terminando con "tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores"

Por supuesto me dieron ganas de decirle, que si pero no me enseñaron a aguantar a una anciana y tampoco a esquivar a una que se mete en mi camino. Pero por supuesto solo agache la cabeza sin decir absolutamente nada y seguí con mi camino, ignorándola por completo, como suelo hacer.

Pero al esperar en la gran fila, una mano apareció en mi hombro golpeándome suavemente, digo suavemente por que en todo el día me habían dado golpes que dejan moretones. Al girar me encontré con una chica bastante linda de ojos violetas, con una gran sonrisa y un cabello largo y negro, jamás había visto a una chica tan linda en mi vida, tampoco una me habría hablado.

_Deberías haberle dicho a esa señora que tenía que callarse –su voz era melódica, seguramente es cantante.

_Me educaron para no hacer eso precisamente –asistió con la cabeza, para mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo, pero suspiro agotada para después mirarme nuevamente.

_A mi me encantaría decirle un poco de lo que pienso –esta chica es problemática.

_ ¿Te gusta atacar a todos? –Me mira confundida, tiene un fruncido bastante tierno –creo que sí.

_No se niño, pero te diré esto, ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de picante? –me sujeto el brazo al decir esto, iniciando lo que yo llamo la cuenta regresiva al desastre.

_ ¿Picante?, ¿A qué te refieres? –apenas la conozco y ya sabía que me traería problemas.

_Me decidí…porque me agradas tanto –me miro con una sonrisa, que tarde en descubrir que era malévola –hare que tu vida de un giro por completo, enseñándote…escucha…el arte del picante.

_ ¿El qué?

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Me alegra que les haya dado curiosidad el fic, esa era la meta, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. No se olviden de comentar, me ayudaría.**

**Nos Vemos **


	3. Chapter 2: Paso 1: Cerradura Abierta

**Capitulo 2: Paso 1: Cerradura Abierta**

No sé cómo me metí en esto, soy honesto se los aseguro, las relaciones publicas no son lo mío, pero por milagro de dios, me encuentro caminando hacia mi casa acompañado de una mujer. Una muy linda cabe aclarar, no estoy acostumbrado que me presten tanta atención, menos aun de alguien capaz de ser una modelo profesional.

Solo lo único que entendía por seguro es que jamás me había pasado, por lo que no sé muy bien como se supone que tenga que reaccionar o como debo actuar. Creo que estoy en shock, si probablemente debe ser eso, porque no puedo razonar muy bien que digamos.

_Estas muy calladito –me miro con una sonrisa mientras caminaba alegre llamando la atención de todas las personas que nos pasaban –soy Tomoyo por cierto.

_Eriol, ¿Por qué me acompañas a mi casa? –se detuvo durante unos instantes mientras que pensaba para después continuar como si nada.

_No lo sé solo te seguí, como dije pretendo enseñarte el arte del picante –cierto como olvidarlo, aun que ahora que lo pienso no tengo la mas mínima idea de que habla.

_Exactamente que es ese arte –se detuvo por completo girando hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa y una luz especial en sus ojos.

_Es el arte de decir lo que realmente quieres decir, lo que te cayas, lo que encierras en lo más profundo de tu ser y que quiere escapar, eso que le da picante a la vida –jamás escuche como una persona puede engañarse con tanta convicción de que cada palabra que dice es santa.

_Increíble, ¿tiene pasos? –continuo caminando mientras asentía con la cabeza, por extraño que suene llegamos a mi casa en un suspiro, cosa nueva –aquí me detengo.

_Bien Eriol, vendré a buscarte mas tarde, tipo 5 e iniciaremos con la fase de 1 de la dominación del arte del picante –eso suena raro no importa de dónde lo mires.

_Te gusta decir arte del picante ¿verdad?

_Si –se dio media vuelta para empezar a correr no sin antes lanzarme un beso y decirme –pero te arrebate una sonrisa, así que tu también deseas aprender.

No tengo la menor idea de cuando deje escaparla, de cuando me sentí cómodo con ella, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro me voy a arrepentir de haber bajado la guardia. Ella me recuerda a unos de esos animales típicos de documentales, "separan al más débil para atacarlo y devorarlo", me pregunto cómo encaja en mi situación.

Entre a mi casa, para sentarme frente a la computadora, comer y jugar, es algo rutinario, pero tengo un nudo en el estomago por lo que se aproxima. Así que intentar manejar controles complicados con la cabeza en otro sitio que da como resultado, (para aquellos a los que no le ha pasado) que te coman los Zombie, una y otra vez, durante 2 horas.

Hasta que te cansas, por lo que decides hacer otra cosa como lavar, olvidando que los blancos van con los blancos, imagínense donde esta mi cabeza que ahora tengo un calzoncillo rosa. Por eso me quede sentado en la sala de mi casa pensando en lo que me esperaba, lo cual estoy más que seguro no era nada bueno.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi trance, provocando que mi corazón corriera una maratón en mi pecho. Al abrir la puerta estaba ella con esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro, preparada para lo que sea.

_ ¿Listo para lo que vendrá a continuación? –no.

_Listo, ¿como se supone que comienza esto? –me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero verla tan emocionada me hacía sentir raro.

_Bueno realizaremos el paso 1 del arte del picante –aquí viene otro nombre extraño –yo lo llamo, Cerradura abierta.

_Es broma verdad, ¿cerradura abierta? No sé ni que significa –ella entro como si fuera su casa para sentarse en el sillón, ¿esto es normal?

_Es simple, en este paso, tu tarea es empezar a destruir la cerradura que encierra a tu corazón, es hora de que digas lo que quieres decir –maravilloso –y no me refiero a insultos, sino a algo más simple, la verdad.

_ ¿Se supone que entienda lo que acabas de decir? –hizo un extraño gesto con las cejas.

_Empecemos -¿seré invisible? –dime ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

_Eso es trampa, no sabré nada de mujeres, pero sé que no importa lo que diga te enojaras -¿se está riendo? Lo sabía era una trampa.

_Por supuesto, tienes que entender que a veces por más que quieres las personas se ofenden, pero eso no tiene que detenerte, sino impulsarte –ahora entiendo aun menos.

_Explícate mejor

_Mejor empecemos, dime ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? –esto es malo, tengo un mal presentimiento, no me educaron para esto.

_ ¿18?

_Pareces asustado, esto será más divertido de lo que pensé –si y esto será más doloroso de lo que yo pensé –ahora dime, ¿Cuántos años realmente crees que tengo? Sin mentir esta vez.

_No te mentí –me miro atentamente, diablos ¿Cómo lo hace? -15.

_Ves ¿fue tan malo? –Si –tienes que aprender que incluso si mientes la otra persona puede saberlo y ofenderse, por lo que es mejor que se ofenda por la verdad ¿no crees?

_Sigo sin entender.

_Eres un poco lento mi amigo, siguiente pregunta ¿vivo con mis padres? –si tiene 15 se supone que sí, pero algo en ella me hace ver que no.

_No.

_Me gusta este cambio lo dijiste con más confianza –bien por mí.

_ ¿Me dirás las respuestas correctas? –Negó con la cabeza –es decir que nunca sabré si le acerté.

_Más o menos, jamás le preguntes a una mujer la edad, la ofende aun mas que lo hagas a que adivines –no entiendo al sexo femenino –siguiente, esta es la más difícil, ¿te parezco madura?

_ ¿Madura? –Asiente -¿Cómo la fruta?

_Bueno ahora sé que eres pervertido -¿Qué dije? –no me refiero al intelecto, ¿te parece que tomo decisiones acorde a mi edad?

_Estas dentro de una casa de un chico que no conoces, es más que obvio, que no –ella empieza a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste -¿Qué dije?

_Tienes razón, nada mas –esta chica es algo rara –pero tendrás que mejorar aun mas, tiene que salir natural.

_Lo que me estás diciendo es que no te iras de mi casa hasta que creas que lo logre.

_Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

Lo siguiente en varias semanas fue responder preguntas ridículas sobre ella misma, supuestamente para abrir mi cerradura interna como lo llama ella, en su vida pasada fue hippie lo juro o tal vez ahora.

Para después me sacara a la calle a hablar con personas con el mismo extraño objetivo como si a mí me fascinara sociabilizar, créanme estar tanto tiempo con esta mujer no fue el plan inicial. Me apiado de mi persona.

**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste y disculpen por la tardanza, no se olviden de comentar ayuda mucho.**

**Nos Vemos **


End file.
